


Abyss

by adawinry



Category: D (Band), Jrock
Genre: Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Sometimes "cute" become "beautiful".





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/89049.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Asagi was standing in front of the shelves in the music store and looked in disbelief at a cover of a certain CD. He came here for some pop CD for his cousin's daughter, but he saw something he couldn't grasp. He stared and still didn't believe, what he saw.

Vocalist blinked. He took the CD in his hands. He turned it around a few times, trying to believe it actually exists and it's not just his fantasy.

Girl from the pop CD cover laying in the basked seemed confused, when the CD Asagi did not believe in, landed next to her.

Lock clicking woke up two sleeping cats. One got up right away and hid under the wardrobe, second one went under the bed and stayed there. Third cat - the oldest one, didn't even notice his owner coming back and sleept soundly.

Asagi took out of the bag both bought CDs. He hid the one for Haru in the drawer, the "nonexistant" one he put on the table and went to make himself some tea.

He came back after a few minutes. He put his mug on a pad and took the CD. He unpacked it from the foil and opened the CD box. He wondered if there are pictures in the booklet or what was it's contents in general.

Of course there were pictures inside. Asagi thought that seeing them will make him understand the situation and he'll believe in the CDs existence, but he became even more confused. He tried to understand how his Ruiza could look like that? He's the sweet blonde princess. Since always at all times Ruiza behaved like he were a girl or a princess. Maybe except when he proved he can look attractive. But he never did it in such a way. He was always cute, not breathtakingly provocative. No, that was not him. Or maybe it was him? Maybe there was other side of Ruiza? Moments, when he stopped being the cute submissive type, Asagi knew so well?

Ruiza is coming back today from his sister. He became an uncle and he had to see the little wonder right away. He's coming back. What then?

Asagi was laying on the couch so calmly that even his cats came out from their hideouts. Bara looked at Rose slightly confused even though she was just a cat. Both cats came to a conclusion they should go eat and leave their owner alone, because they don't mind that. At least they are not bothered.

Ruiza slowly opened the door, because he knew Asagi doesn't like them opened suddenly. Apparently, they cause a draft this way and Asagi cannot catch a cold because how would he sing? Vocalist was oversensitive but there was nothing Ruiza could do about it. He loved him anyway no matter his negative points and weird habits.

"Takahiro?" Ruiza was surprised when he found Asagi staring into the ceeling and doing absolutely nothing.

He didn't write anything, didn't bother his cats, wasn't posting on his blog or even watch some movie, like "My neighbour Totoro" or "Ponyo" or any other Ghibli animation. He didn't even react to the door being opened.

"Yoshiyuki." he said after a while, lifting himself from the couch. "Are you able to not be cute?"

"What?" Ruiza was slightly confused.

"There's a difference between "pretty" and "beautifull". You're usually pretty. But..." Asagi lifted the CD. "You're beautifull here. How?"

"What?" Ruiza let out a short laught and looked at Asagi. "Don't tell me you're so impressed by those pictures that... Your face looks funny now. Like you're trying to prove you didn't know about that I can pull off that look. You really didn't know?"

Asagi shook his head. Ruiza sighed. He thought about something for a moment, then left the room.

He came back with an unbuttoned shirt and holding a blue ribbon in his hand.

"Then I have to prove you I can stop being cute." he said, leaning on a wardrobe.

Asagi realized what did Ruiza say, when guitarist tied his black hair with a ribbon and pulled him by the hand towards the sleeping room.

The end


End file.
